xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reenah Joyce
Personality Reenah is a very soft spoken girl, but she's very passionate about what she believes in. She can be very gullible and ignorant at times, and is quite shy. She's just recently coming out of her shell, and trying to make more friends. She means no harm to those around her and values every type of life, but she can come off as rude, because of how she phrases things. Reenah is a very picky eater, and she tends to get sick a lot. She loves to draw, and while she isn't very good at it, she does it quite frequently. She has extreme stage fright and when she's forced to talk in front of people she gets extremely nervous. Appearance Human Form Reenah's human form, and the form she stays in, has long, bust length hair. It's a dark, chocolate brown color, and is usually put behind her ears or in a ponytail. Her eyes are a honey brown color; unusual but she likes them. She wears glasses because of her bad eyesight. Neko Form Reenah's neko form looks the same as her human form, with minor differences, of course. The most noticable of these is that a pair of brown ears and a tail that will manifest themselves out of her hair and lower back. Her pupils will also narrow, and her fingernails will grow sharp, into a point. Her teeth will also sharpen, and her reflexes will be enhanced. Cat Form The last of Reenah's forms, this form simply is what it is named. She turns into a small brown cat with amber eyes. Skills Academic Math: 7/10 Language Arts: 4/10 Art: 10/10 Gym: 2/10 Cooking: 9/10 Foreign Language(English): 5/10 History: 1/10 Combat 'Human Form' Hand to Hand: 4/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3/10 Ranged Weaponry: 2/10 Magic Arts: 0/10 'Neko Form' Hand to Hand: 6/10 Blunt Weaponry: 5/10 Bladed Weaponry: 4/10 Ranged Weaponry: 2/10 Magic Arts: 0/10 'Cat Form' Hand to Hand: 2/10 Blunt Weaponry: 0/10 Bladed Weaponry: 0/10 Ranged Weaponry: 0/10 Magic Arts: 0/10 Powers -Reenah has enhanced speed and agility in her forms. -Reenah has the ability to see in the dark, like a cat. -Her fingernails have the ability to grow in length and shrink, like a cat's retratable claws. They can also become very sharp. -Wounds inflicted by her claws/fingernails will tend to fester or get infected if not cleaned, due to cat's claw having a special film over them. It's known as "Cat scratch fever". - Reenah's canines are sharper than an average human's, and she loves to eat fish and raw meat. She can do so without any ill side effects. -She can switch forms at will. -Reenah loves to be pet. -When Reenah gets excited or startled, her ears and tail will come out at will, and signal her feelings. i.e. If she's startled, her tail will lash and her ears will lay back on her head. -It is noted that she should be kept away from catnip. Backstory Reenah came from a rather dysfunctional family. Her mother and father constantly fought; and she was convinced it was her fault. Her family had recently moved within the school district of Yokai Academy, and as she hadn't finished schooling, it was necessary for her to attend the school. Category:Student